


unleashed

by takesthesebrokenwings



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesthesebrokenwings/pseuds/takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they like it when sex’s spicy and adventurous. </p><p>warnings for daddy!kink, dirtytalk, orgasm control, jealousy/possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unleashed

For Chris and Darren, things have always been so fresh and new when it comes to sex. 

They have been together for 7 years, married for 2, and yet they still have the ability to make each other surprised with their sex life, with how daring and adventurous both have come to be.

It never gets old or boring, really, as the two always keep trying new things, discovering each other’s body and soul; most of the times ending up finding new kinks they never thought they had. 

There are times they don’t have sex — — they  _make love_ , with slow kisses, gentle movements and streams of sweet nothings being poured into each other’s ears; times that Darren just likes teasing Chris, tying him down and keeping him up all night, while jerking off just looking at his squirming, writhing husband on the bed, then painfully slowly making Chris come as well; times that they sleep in late, then decide to have a whole sex marathon around the house when it’s raining outside. There are mornings that Darren wakes up to Chris’ hungry mouth down on his half-hard cock; or Chris to Darren’s face snuggling against his ass, tongue lapping at his entrance; times that they do it so fast with Darren’s saliva being used as lube, the two of them hiding, trying to keep quiet in a closet or the restroom in a friend’s house, and ones that they are both drunk as fuck, can’t help but giggle like crazy each time their cocks make contact, thus end up having a very messy kind of sex.

But this is different. This is so completely different. This is when they’re allowed to hurt and to shame, to make each other suffer and shamelessly enjoy it. It isn’t real, of course. They surely will never hurt each other, or let anyone else do it, not physically, not emotionally and _especially_ not sexually. This is just a fantasy — — a little spice for their sex life, and honestly, both even love it that they’re close and in love enough to wholeheartedly trust each other with their body and their heart.

“Who’s that man at the party, Christopher?” 

Darren’s voice is hoarse, low and rough as he tilts his head to look at his husband in their bed: Chris is naked on his knees, facing the headboard, his head softly leaning against the cold surface of the wall, both arms being used as a pillow. He’s shivering from top to toe, both from the cold and from the anticipation. 

“N-n-no daddy he’s…” Chris tries, but trails off, his voice shaky.

“ _What_?” Darren asks again, sounding annoyed. His voice isn’t too loud, but emphatic enough to make Chris jump slightly in fear. 

“Just-just a friend of mine, daddy…” Chris murmurs softly, sounding close to actual tears. Darren chuckles darkly: they’re always so good at making things up when it comes to sex. This is just another case of it. They were both at Lea’s birthday party earlier, and they stuck together and danced with each other all night, so of course Darren knows there wasn’t anyone hitting on Chris or being overly flirty to him. Even if there had been, Darren would never get mad at Chris for it, because he knows for sure his lover of 7 years will never ever cheat on him with anybody else. 

But still, just the thought of Darren being protective and possessive over Chris turns them both on more than they have ever thought possible, and, plus, _daddy_ , oh God.

“And you danced with your friend, huh? I thought I told you to behave, baby.”

Darren crawls into their bed as well, naked as well. It squeaks under the sudden change of weights and Chris’ whole body tenses up under the stress of not knowing what is to come.

“I’m sorry daddy… I-I didn’t mean to upset you.” Chris rambles, feeling Darren slowly approaching him. 

“I really don’t like seeing other men touching you, _darling_. It might be very dangerous, you know? It’s my job to keep you safe, and you’re making it very, very hard for me.”

Darren says, now so close to Chris that his hot breath is tickling his neck. He smugly smiles to himself, admiring the beautiful creature in front of his eyes and brings one of his hands up to caress Chris’ back, his fingernails teasingly moving up and down his shoulders, leaving a long, red trail of faint marks on his skin. Darren drags his nails along Chris’ back, then down to his ass dimple, his hips, his ass crack, then to his cheeks, stroking, scratching slightly at the sensitive, ticklish skin. 

Chris arches his back and lets out a shaky whimper, his voice high and pathetic. His cock twitches and heat rushes to the pit of his stomach. Chris loves it when Darren takes control of him, of the whole damn thing and does whatever he wants to do with his body, no matter how long it takes for them to get there, or how much he just wants to be fucked and to get his sweet release already. It makes him feel so powerless and vulnerable, so exposed and desperate, so wanted and needed when all he can do, all he is _allowed_ to do, is lie there, fucking take it and beg for more. 

So _owned_.

Darren moves again so that he’s pressing Chris against the wall with all of his strength, both his arms wrapped around Chris’ slim waist, thumbs stroking his belly lightly. He begins to plant light kisses down the other man’s neck, shoulder and back, his lips barely touching Chris’s skin before he pulls back each time, but his tongue diving out, licking, teasing, tasting the salty, fresh smell of his skin.

“D-D-Daddy, please…” Chris moans out. “Daddy…”

“What do you want, baby?” Darren mutters, never stopping his kisses on Chris’ back. “What do you want me to do?”

Chris swallows thickly, his silence remaining. He lowers his whole body, pressing his back fully against Darren’s toned chest and wriggles his hips from side to side, letting his ass touch Darren’s cock, moaning at the contact. Darren just chuckles and grabs Chris’ ass roughly, keeping him in place, his long fingers drawing out and his nails digging into Chris’ skin, parting his cheeks a bit further. 

“Bad boy. You went out with a stranger, now you think you deserve to touch Daddy’s cock?” He whispers softly. “Do I need to punish you, baby?” 

“Nuh-uh, Daddy.” Chris whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Behave, then, or else I’ll have to.” Darren replies, digging his fingernails even deeper into Chris’s ass cheek, smirking when he hears the soft hiss escaping his husband’s mouth. “Now tell me, what do you want, baby?” 

Chris turns back and Darren can’t help but stare at his face. Chris’ eyes are wet; shining with tears, the usually alluring, sparking, faint shade of green has now noticeably darkened with lust. His cheeks are flushed red, soaked wet with tears. His lips are soft, pink, curling up into an inviting pout. Eventually, Darren just smiles and he leans down to drop an encouraging, urging kiss on Chris’ shoulder.

“Daddy…” Chris softens under Darren’s touch and he shakily pleads, his voice young and innocent. “F-f-fuck me, Daddy…” 

A loud moan escapes Darren’s mouth as his cock twitches hotly. He whispers, his voice warm and soothing and sweet:

“Go lay on your stomach for me, baby, and don’t even think about touching yourself.”

As soon as Chris goes to do what he has been told to, Darren crawls to the edge of their bed and reaches for the drawer. He pulls out a half-empty bottle of raspberry-flavored lube, a few tissues and another small, pretty little thing. 

A cock ring. 

_Gonna have some fun with this_ , Darren thinks, feeling smug with himself as he crawls back to Chris, seeing that he has prepared himself in the right position: laying on his stomach with a pillow under his head and another under his belly, long legs spreading wide, head titling to the side, hands reaching out in front of him, ass exposed, full on display. 

They aren’t in any rush, so Darren takes a moment to admire the beautiful sight that is his husband, before running his hand all over Chris’ ass cheeks, sending goosebumps all over Chris’ body, the muscles tensing up under his touch. He lovingly runs his thumb up and down the crack of his ass, then pulling his cheeks apart, showing his pink, tiny hole, the rim already darkened, clenching, squeezing with want.

“Daddy, Daddy, please…” Chris whines, tears forming in his eyes again. 

“Shhh…” Darren coos, reaching under Chris’ belly, touching his cock. It’s flushed hard, heavy in Darren’s hand, precum already leaking out at the tip. Darren strokes it a bit, making Chris moan from the contact, from the feeling of actually being touched for the first time that night. But then Darren just silently closes the ring around the base of his cock and lets go of it again and Chris sighs, both in surprise and discontentment. 

The springs of the mattress squeak a little as Darren sits up again, reaching for the lube bottle, squeezing a bit out in his hand. He leans down, slowly parting Chris’ cheeks again, Chris’ breath going louder and faster at the thought of what’s happening. Smirking, Darren places his finger at the rim of Chris’ hole and rubs the cold liquid all over his entrance in a teasing circle, then watches as Chris’ slippery, puckered hole opens as Darren’s finger slides in, moaning when he feels Chris’ searing heat and his clenching walls around it. Then, Darren pulls out immediately and shoves two fingers into Chris, making him gasp loudly when he pumps them in and out in a fast, steady pace, fingers parting, twisting once he’s inside, scissoring Chris roughly. 

“Open your little sweet fuckhole up for me, baby.” Darren says, petting at Chris’ thighs. Chris moans at the pleasurable sense of shame and spreads his legs even wider, trying to relax the walls of his muscles as much as possible. He bites back another shaky whimper when he suddenly feels Darren’s third fingers inside him, filling him up and stretching him wide at the same time, can’t help but keep moaning and screaming loudly as Darren fucks into him roughly. The slick, squelching noises of the wetness in his hole under Darren’s fingers echo loudly through the room, making him blush miserably, heat rushing to his stomach, causing his cock to twitch.

“D-D-Daddy..” Chris sobs out, biting his lips. Tears are streaming down his face, his eyes have darkened and his cheeks become a deep shade of red in heat, “More-more, Daddy, I need more…”

“Somebody is eager today, I see.” Darren replies, voice all rough and low, teasingly slowing down his pace inside Chris, “What do you want, baby? Do you want Daddy’s cock?” 

Chris just moans and squeezes his muscles around Darren in response, and, at the same time, he pushes his hips back down, trying desperately to screw himself on Darren’s fingers again.

Chuckling, Darren grabs Chris’ ass, squeezing it roughly to stop him from pushing back any further. His nails dig into the flawless skin, leaving it with a red, angry trail of scratches and drawing out a loud hiss from his husband.

“Tell me what you want, honey. I wanna hear you beg for it.” Darren says, pulling his fingers all out and Chris immediately whines at the loss, the empty feeling, already missing Darren’s fingers inside him. He tilts his head to look at Darren, his eyes red and wet and clouded, lips pouting and facial expression slightly resembling a kicked puppy. 

“Daddy. Daddy, fuck me. I want your cock, I want it so bad Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy, please, please…” He pleads and whines, desperate to get Darren inside him again, “Daddy, please, fuck me…” 

Eventually, Darren just smiles, pats at Chris’ thighs and tells him to turn over. Not wanting Darren to have a second thought, Chris quickly moves to lie on his back. Once he is in the most comfortable position, he spreads his legs wide, waiting in anticipation. 

“Good boy, holding yourself open for me like that. You love getting fucked, don’t you? Love having Daddy’s cock inside you. It’s okay, baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that tomorrow you will be limping to work. It will hurt you when you sit down, but at least you’ll remember who you belong to.”

Darren whispers darkly, lowering his gaze to look at Chris. Chris is still laying there, all innocent and wide-eyed and pretty, mouth falling open and eyes damp with tears, cock flushed hard and wet at the tip, jutting out from his stomach with the cockring still resting at the base. His wrecked hole is glistening wet and gaping open after being fucked open for too long and Darren has to tighten his hand at the shaft of his own cock, moaning out to get some relief. 

Chris blushes hard when he realizes Darren’s gaze on his body, feeling his stomach burning up like a fire with shame and anticipation and arousal. He whimpers softly as Darren, kneeling between his knees, leans down to smash their body together, to cover as much of Chris’ body with his own as possible, and to capture Chris’ mouth in a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Their erections are bumping between them, and Darren’s hands are everywhere, wandering blindly around Chris’ body — — touching his stomach, soothing the marks on his back, rubbing at his ribs, scratching his chest, twisting his nipples — — and he lets out another grasp as Darren licks his upper lips and teeth, begging for entrance. Almost immediately, Chris lets his mouth fall open, wide and wet, and moans as he feels Darren’s tongue brutally fuck into his mouth.

Chris’ mind goes foggy with want as they continue the kiss, Darren pushing his tongue in Chris’ mouth, licking around everywhere, tangling in Chris’ own, biting at Chris’ lower lips so hard that it draws out some blood. Then, he pulls out and attacks Chris’ neck, sucking and licking and biting, then down to the smooth, hairless expanse of his chest, sucking on one of his hard, red, darkened and _sensitive_ nipples and Chris goes wild — — he’s squirming, writhing underneath Darren, streams of inaudible, isolated words coming out of his mouth, punctuated by moans and whimpers and shaky breaths.

Darren pulls back and grabs for the lube bottle, squeezes a bit out and hurriedly coats it all over his cock. Chris moans deliciously at the sight, his own cock throbbing, hard and heavy in the cockring’s hold. He hooks his legs up to Darren’s waist, wrapping them around his back, locking the circle at his ankles, desperately trying to pull Darren closer, closer to his body.

“Daddy, fuck me, please, Daddy. Fuck me, fill me up, make me yours, Daddy.”

“Shh…” Darren leans down and quickly kisses Chris again, lining his cock up to Chris’ wrecked, exposed hole. He teasingly rubs the tip against his hole and Chris moans, arching his back and his neck. Darren’s so, so close to entering him and now he’s desperate, nearly on the verge of exploding because of all the teasing from before. He tries to push up against Darren, whining and pleading and begging for Darren to do something, but to no avail — — Darren just keeps rubbing his cock at the rim of Chris’ hole, amusingly watching it gets darker and darker with arousal. “You are so beautiful, baby. You look so pretty like this. So fuckable. You have no idea.”

“Daddy, please, fuck me. I need your cock so much. Right now, Daddy, please.” Chris sobs out, and after a moment, he finally, finally feels Darren enter him with a soft whisper of _alright, baby_. Darren goes slowly, almost too slowly, but Chris likes the feeling of being filled up nevertheless, and when the head of Darren’s cock is all inside him, he can feel the shaft getting bigger and bigger, pushing and pushing, stretching his walls more and more until Darren’s whole length is buried deep inside his wet, clenching ass. 

Once Darren’s all the way inside, he keeps still, waiting for Chris to be ready for him to move. Chris now has his eyes shut, his mouth falling open and both his hands grabbing at the sheets. He just keeps moaning and whimpering over and over, pleasing with the feeling of Darren’s cock — — big, long, wet, throbbing and twitching — — deep inside him, causing his walls to clench desperately, trying to adjust to the stretch. Eventually, he swallows thickly, wets his dry lips and breaths out a  _move,_ _Daddy, please_ .

Nodding shakily, Darren starts to move. He slowly draws back, almost all the way out, then pushes in hard until he’s buried deep inside Chris again. The pace is slow and steady, but the thrusts are hard and brutal and Chris arches his back and his body jerks up with each shove of Darren’s cock. Darren leans down and crashes their lips together, sucking Chris’ bottom lip between his teeth, feeling his shaky breaths ghosting over both their mouth each time Chris moans out. 

They keep their slow, steady pace, until Darren manages to hit that particular spot, making Chris yelp out loudly, his eyes squeezing shut and cock twitching hard. 

Grinning in victory, Darren quickly kisses him again and begins to quicken his pace. His hips start moving faster, the base of his cock is the only thing that is moving in and out of Chris. He just keeps getting faster, hitting harder at that sweet spot, each thrust more brutal than the last, until he can’t remember having ever moved this fast before. 

“You like that, don’t you, honey? Look at you, God, practically screaming to be fucked. Do you like this? Is this what you want?” Darren mumbles, reaching his hand out to massage Chris’ scalp, hand stroking his hair, tugging at it a little to get Chris to look straight into his eyes. Darren is demanding an answer. 

“Yes, Daddy, yes. I like this s-so much.” Taking the hint, Chris hisses out, giving Darren a sweet, seductive but child-like smile, which soon disappears as Darren thrusts into him again and another moan escapes his lips. “Daddy makes me feel so good.”

“Whose are you then, baby? Who does your tight fuckhole belong to?” Darren asks, smirking slightly at how crazy Chris is going for his words. 

“To you, Daddy. I’m _all yours_ , and nobody else’s. I’m all-all yours to use.” Chris replies, giving Darren another smile, but the next second, he’s practically crying out and grasping and screaming in surprise and shock as Darren suddenly goes for his mouth and begins to move his hips impossibly faster. Their bodies are pressing hot against each other’s and Chris is achingly full and so filled up, but somehow he still wants more than that. He wants to get closer, to feel every muscle of Darren’s strong, solid frame more firmly in his hold, wants the animal he has unleashed inside his husband to go faster and harder and deeper inside him, wants to feel more of the pain and the pleasure that Darren is making him feel right now. 

“Yes, baby, that’s right. You’re mine and mine _only_. Nobody can touch you or make you cry out this way, because they don’t know how to fuck you this hard, how to make you feel as good as Daddy does. Maybe I should just keep you in this house, in our bedroom so that no one can touch you anymore. No one but me,” Darren whispers against their lips, smiling as Chris moans and whimpers at the thought. “I bet you will love it, baby. I will tie you into our bed, and you’ll have a vibrator — — a big one, I say — — inside that perfect ass of yours and it will fuck you breathless all day. It will make you come over and over again, and you’ll just lie there and take it in like a good boy, even when it’s too much, because I know you are never getting enough of it.”

“And Daddy will just go out and do something that he wants, you know. Maybe I’ll be watching the news or something, while you will be moaning and writhing in our bedroom. Then when I’m bored, maybe I’ll come back and give you a good fuck, and I bet you’ll still be screaming and begging because I know that’s what you really want. And maybe I’ll never let you go again.”

Darren knows he’s rambling, but he also knows that Chris is loving, enjoying this. He’s pliant and flustered and needy under Darren’s touch, looking at him with lust-blown, darkened eyes, with just a slight glimpse of the crystal color left, his cheeks becoming a dark, dark shade of red and mouth falling wide open, unable to control himself. Streams of pleas and moans and whimpers and yelps and _ah-ah-ah_ come out from his lips with each of Darren’s thrust, echoing loudly through the room along with Darren’s own streams of _mine, mine, mine_ and the sounds of their skin slapping against each other’s and their lips crashing together and the pathetic squeaks of the bed springs under their movements. 

“Fuck, baby. Daddy’s gonna come inside you, alright?” Darren grunts, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, cock twitching involuntarily each time Chris makes a sound out of pleasure. 

“Let me come, Daddy… Please, please, Daddy. Let me come. I’m close, so close. Please, Daddy.” Chris begs, heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. The pressure building up inside him is now too much. He’s so close, so desperate to come, but the cockring is still squeezing around the base of his cock, keeping him from it. “Daddy, please, please let me come. I’ve been such a good boy to you, Daddy…” 

Darren just smirks, stroking his forehead lovingly while listening to him, and finally he nods. He reaches his hand down Chris’ painfully hard cock, and gets the cockring out. Chris sighs almost immediately at the release, and screams out again as Darren thrusts in once more, hitting his prostate. 

Darren places the cockring to the other side of the bed, then closes his own hand around Chris’ wet, hard cock, pumping it hard and fast, matching it with the rhythm of his own cock pounding into his ass. 

“C’mon, baby. Come for Daddy.” Darren whispers, and that’s all it takes for Chris to let himself go. His hips jerk up, thighs trembling and he lets out something between a scream and a whine of Darren’s name as he comes, spilling his cum all over Darren’s hand and his own stomach. Darren strokes and fucks Chris through his orgasm, and moans out as he feels Chris’ walls tighten up immediately, squeezing desperately around his cock, practically _milking_ him. 

The pleasure spreads through Chris’ limbs, racking through his body, stirring in his stomach and aching in his tensed muscles as he falls apart underneath the warm pressure of Darren’s sweaty body. He arches his back and neck and keeps moaning and screaming, desperate and pleased at the feeling of Darren’s tight hold and his strong, rapid strokes on Chris’ cock, along with Darren’s length still thrusting in and out of his sensitive, clenching hole. Chris tries and squeezes his ass a few more times in an attempt to get Darren to come with him. 

“Fuck, b-baby.” Darren groans out as the pressure at the tip of his stomach floods inside him and shoots up to his cock, his balls tightens and _fireworks_ explode through his body and he comes, the white liquid spilling right inside Chris’ used, oversensitive hole, some dripping out, running down his ass cheeks and drying off in the mattress.

“Baby, can you feel that?” 

“Yes, Daddy. Your come dripping out of me. So full.” 

They kiss, and Darren’s thrusts get slower, weaker and more unsteady until they’re completely done and his cock softens. Finally he pulls out, feeling spent and exhausted. Not being able to hold himself up anymore, Darren collapses on top of Chris’, his head pillows on Chris’ chest and he places a soft, tender kiss there. 

They just keep laying like that, their sweaty bodies warm and solid against each other’s, legs tangled and chests heaving heavily, raising up and falling down as both struggle to catch their breath, coming down from their orgasm. 

Finally, Darren rolls off of Chris and to the soft spot next to him on the bed. Chris pouts and moves to snuggle closer to him, head resting on Darren’s arm, nose pressed to the crook of his neck, breathing in the comforting smell of his cologne and shampoo. 

“Hold me, Dee. Why aren’t you holding me?” Chris pouts and whines and Darren pulls him close, wraps him in a tight hug, letting out a laugh, his voice light and warm with adoration. 

“Are you okay, honey?” Darren asks, because that’s what he always does after sex. Chris has never said no before, because actually Darren has gotten him to promise he’ll tell him to stop whenever he gets uncomfortable with what they’re doing in bed. But still Darren needs to make sure, needs to know it and he needs to hear Chris say so. 

A moment passes away and as Chris remains completely silent by his side, panic starts to take over Darren. Holy shit, was it too much? Had he been too rough? Is Chris hurt anywhere? Shit, he sucks — —

Suddenly, Darren flinches and jumps a bit as Chris suddenly murmurs something inaudible to his shoulder, and he immediately leans down, reaching his hand to softly touch Chris’ cheek and brush back some of the hair falling down to his forehead, trying to hear out what he’s saying, but at the same time feeling guilt and fear crawling in his stomach. 

“What, sweetie? What’s that?” 

Darren freezes for a moment, and he frowns and then huffs out a shaky laugh when he finally makes out what Chris is mumbling — — _snore_ . Five minutes after their orgasm and he’s already snoring,  _God_ .

But a goofy grin suddenly breaks out on Darren’s lips. Chris is here, he’s peaceful and unharmed and safe and he isn’t hurt and he’s all okay and already adorably sleeping. 

Feeling relief and happiness washing over his body, Darren pulls Chris even closer, letting him snuggling to his chest and showering Chris’ nose and forehead with light kisses. Chris stirs a bit, but only to swing his leg and arm on Darren and then drift off again right away, mumbling something like _sleep_ and _warm_ and _love you_. 

A soft, happy, content smile appears on Darren’s face as he puts his hand on Chris’ back, and it doesn’t disappear for the rest of the night, even when Darren closes his eyes and joins his husband in the land of dreams.


End file.
